


SPITFIRE

by AthenaPotter18



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaPotter18/pseuds/AthenaPotter18
Summary: SPITFIRE; ❝ Listen to me, Ginger. No matter how many times you'll punch me in the face, kick me in the balls, or hex me; There will be no other girl that compares to you. Because you're my spitfire. MY SPITFIRE. ❞ ❝ You're an arse, you do realize that. And stop calling me 'YOUR SPITFIRE' and 'GINGER'.  Honestly, you're so aggravating. ❞ + extended summary insideGinny Weasley x Male! OC (Slowburn){ORDER OF THE PHOENIX BASED OFF THE BOOK}plot by: @nikolaislantsovscover: @sygmys© k-karolina- 2021
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Seamus Finnigan & Original Female Character(s), Terry Boot & Michael Corner & Anthony Goldstein
Kudos: 1





	1. ❝𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗔𝗗𝗩𝗜𝗖𝗘 𝗚𝗜𝗩𝗘𝗥❞

❝𝐈'𝐌 𝐀 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐅𝐔𝐋𝐋 𝐎𝐅 𝐃𝐎𝐔𝐁𝐓𝐒, 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐔𝐁𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄.❞

**-** 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐔𝐒

♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎

**001.** ❝ **THE ADVICE GIVER** ❞

♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎♠︎

𝐀𝐋𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐍𝐎 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄𝐃 𝐎𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄, at exactly 4:12 AM in a dormitory, a 15 year old wizard was currently counting the galleons he had stolen or in his words "been given to" by his other gullible classmates who were stupid enough to trust his rip-off advice. 

Now said boy, known by his peers as Jerome Wilson, or "The Advice Giver" (otherwise poorly nicknamed intentionally by an annoyed Ron Weasley who had also got his small bit of money taken a while back, "Money Stealer Wilson") Jerome was mostly lucky that his father didn't know about his money charades. Said father who currently at 4:16 AM was stressing over work, Jerome, his siblings, paying the bills......

The Funeral.

Ever since Adelaide Wilson died in 1991, Ryan Wilson has been suspicious, annoyed, and mad at magic. To specify, anything that had to do _with_ The Wizarding World. After Jerome's Mum died in '91, his father practically almost took his siblings, Lily and Scott, who were twins, out of Hogwarts. But he let them stay after an indecisive amount of begging the third years had piled on him that day of October 13, 1991. 

Jerome shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his thoughts. 'Shit. It's late and Creevy is probably wondering about that light.' he thought, looking at his wand quickly whispering nox . Jerome shook his head and smacked himself, to keep counting the galleons. 48, 49, 50, 51.... 

That was it. But it couldn't be. 51 galleons was only 253 pounds and 97 pence. He needed more. It wasn't enough for his father. Now Jerome would admit that he started giving bad advice to the other students, so his father could pay the bills. Now........ He wasn't so sure.

Yes, maybe he did it for himself. But he wasn't greedy. Well Jerome didn't think he was greedy. Jerome knew about the "unpleasant" (if that was correct word to use considering the rumors were far from "unpleasant") rumors, but thought shit about them. Jerome rechecked his pockets, trying to see if there was the slightest chance Aurora Finnigan had gave him more galleons than she said she had.

The reason why Jerome was rethinking about about of money Aurora Finnigan, sister of Seamus "I blow a lot of things up" Finnigan, was because her secret, well let's just say her secret wasn't exactly one Aurora wanted to get out. Well, not yet anyways. The secret you may ask?

Aurora Finnigan was in love with Harry Potter. To be honest, Jerome was all for the Aurora + Harry ship, thing, whatever muggles called it. But there were three reasons why the ship wouldn't work.

1\. Aurora was friends with Harry Potter, who had an _obvious_ crush on Cho Chang.

2\. Potter just saw Aurora as sister or Seamus's sister and had no clue Aurora even existed as her own person (no, Jerome wasn't a stalker, he observed)

3\. Harry Potter was grieving _like hell_ over Cedric Diggory's death.

Jerome wasn't even exaggerating at this point. Aurora Finnigan was in love with Harry Potter. And no, again, it wasn't that creepy love sort of thing, honestly it wasn't love even. It was a weird sort of one sided relationships that somehow would seem to play out and the two end up together, like those romance movies Lily watched. But then again, love gave Jerome a headache. Just as he was whisper "nox" at his wand, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"MERLIN!" Jerome shouted, instantly grabbing the hand of Colin Creevy a bit too harsh. "Shh", Creevy whispered. "You're going wake the others up." 

"Never mind the rest of the lot" - Jerome gestured towards the other boys, even though Creevy could only see that tiny burst of light from Jerome's dragonheartstring vinewood wand - "What the bloody hell are you doing, Creevy! At 4 in the morning?!"

"What are _you_ doing at 4 in the morning, Jerome? All I was going to do was go to the bathroom, until I saw a bright gleam coming from your side of the dorm. And I'll ask again. What were you" - Creevy's eyes trailed down to Jerome's hands, seeing a sliver of a galleon. " _Oh_."

"Never mind. Do whatever you were doing and I'll just go to the bathroom." Creevy talked quickly and nervously while walking towards the dormitory's only bathroom. If anyone could see, Jerome was smirking in the dark knowing that Creevy was scared to take his stupid advice like he had in the past. 

To get to the point, Jerome Wilson would be damned if his father found out about his "business". The only left to make sure that doesn't happen, was how he would make sure _his siblings_ wouldn't tell. 

That was #1 on Jerome's list for the day after classes. How to make sure your twin siblings keep their mouths shut.


	2. Chapter 2

❝ _ **I'M**_ **_NOT YOUR SPITFIRE WILSON! AND STOP BLOODY CALLING ME GINGER! YOU'RE AN ARSE, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW._** ❞

❝ _**I'LL SAY IT AGAIN GINGER. BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY SPITFIRE. MY SPITFIRE. ONLY MY SPITFIRE.**_ ❞

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ **JEROME WILSON APPEARED** to be like any other student at Hogwarts. But looks can be deceiving. This half-blood student had broken the stereotype for loyal and brave Gryffindors, as he lacked anything but carried ambitious and cunning traits of Slytherin in his blood. Jerome was known for tricking gullible students , making deals with them and getting money in return. He didn't care about his grades in school, for it was the money he wanted; greed had taken over his soul. That was until he crossed paths with a red-haired girl in his year when Jerome had become completely smitten with the girl.

**HER NAME WAS** Ginny Weasley, and she was coming to him; hoping to find out the truth about Jerome Wilson after hearing the rumors that were spread out. Ginny had kept her eye on the Wilson boy for a while, she couldn't tell if he was to be trusted from the rumors of him giving so-called "advice" in return for money. She had never seen the students who went to him come back successful, she wanted to if he was truly a fraud. From that encounter, Jerome had only learned one thing about Ginny.

**SHE WAS A** spitfire, someone who had a fiery temper; which was convenient for her red hair. There was no stopping Jerome from trying to be with Ginny, he was helplessly in love with her; not realizing what the teenage girl was capable of. For the more that he tried to be with her, make jokes and playfully tease her; the angrier she became, punching and kicking him, not to mention hexing him. Only Jerome didn't know that the more he was trying to tame the spitfire, the more Ginny was finding out about who he truly was. █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

**ＴＨＥ ＣＡＳＴ ＯＦ ＳＰＩＴＦＩＲＥ！**

ＥＵＧＥＮＥ ＳＩＭＯＮ | ＪＥＲＯＭＥ ＷＩＬＳＯＮ 

_❝ Wait, so you broke up with him? ❞_

ＢＯＮＮＩＥ ＷＲＩＧＨＴ| ＧＩＮＮＹ ＷＥＡＳＬＥＹ

 _❝You do know that I have a boyfriend, right?_ _❞_

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

𝐀𝐋𝐒𝐎 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆

ＣＯＬＩＮ ＦＯＲＤ| ＳＣＯＴＴ ＷＩＬＳＯＮ

_❝ If I'm being honest, this is getting annoying._ _❞_

ＮＡＴＡＬＩＡ ＤＹＥＲ| ＬＩＬＹ ＷＩＬＳＯＮ*

_❝ Don't worry. She'll admit her feelings for you one day._ _❞_

ＲＵＰＥＲＴ ＧＲＩＮＴ| ＲＯＮ ＷＥＡＳＬＥＹ

_❝ You do know that we're talking about "Money Stealer Wilson"?_ _❞_

ＪＡＭＥＳ ＆ ＯＬＩＶＥＲ ＰＨＥＬＰＳ|ＦＲＥＤ ＆ ＧＥＯＲＧＥ ＷＥＡＳＬＥＹ

_❝ Couldn't come up with a better nickname, Ronnikins?_ _❞_

ＥＭＭＡ ＷＡＴＳＯＮ| ＨＥＲＭＩＯＮＥ ＧＲＡＮＧＥＲ 

_❝ Ginny is at perfect liberty to like whoever she wants to. But you don't actually like him though?_ _❞_

ＤＡＮＩＥＬ ＲＡＤＣＬＩＦＦＥ| ＨＡＲＲＹ ＰＯＴＴＥＲ

 _❝ Technically Ginny can do what she wants. Besides, Wilson's a pretty hot dude._ _❞_   
  
  
  


𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇

Matthew Gray Gubler as Ryan Wilson

Logan Lerman as Michael Corner

Ki Hong Lee as Terry Boot

Gregg Sulkin as Anthony Goldstein 

Gideon Adlon as Aurora Finnigan 

Young! Leo DiCaprio as Draco Malfoy

𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐇𝐏 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐕𝐄𝐒

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐒𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐄 █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

000. **Ophelia by The Lumineers** | 001. **Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros **| 002. **Line Without A Hook by Ricky Montgomery (feat. mxmtoon)** | 003. **The Night We Met by Lord Huron** | 004. **Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men** | 005. **Radioactive by Imagine Dragons** | 006. **Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur** | 007. **Ava by Famy** | 008. **Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons** | 009. **Arcade by Duncan Laurence** | 010. **Riptide by Vance Joy** | 011. **Hayloft by Mother Mother** |

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Yel2Gapm0REaF9V2lGlHX

(playlist is in flowpage, in my bio!)

**_NOTE!: I don't own the plot. The plot belongs to[nikolaislantsovs](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nikolaislantsovs)_**

_*** I changed Lily's (Jerome's sister) face claim, because I think I might want to use Abigail Co** _ **_wen in another story sometime one day._ **

**_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Dobby (Sadly it doesn't and belong to the transphobic J.K R*wl*ng and I do not support her or any of her views.)_ **

**_TW!: Talks about major death in flashbacks and the present, swearing and canon violence._ **

**_BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY SPITFIRE!_ **


	3. MOODBOARDS

𝐉𝐄𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐘 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐘

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐒𝐎𝐍'𝐒 

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐘 𝐒𝐈𝐁𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒

𝐑𝐎𝐍 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐘, 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐌𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑, 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑

𝐀𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐑𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐘 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐋𝐄𝐘


	4. EPIGRAPH

❝ 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐮𝐬𝐤. ❞ 

\- 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐔𝐒


	5. 000.

𝙸𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙹𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝚊 𝟺𝚝𝚑 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙶𝚛𝚢𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚘𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎.


End file.
